


Come Ambra

by Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In qualche modo, questo deve essere - <i>è</i> - abbastanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Ambra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653412) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Ispirata da una richiesta per una cuddling!fic con Bobby e Crowley, fatta da [](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/profile)[**megan_moonlight**](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/) , che potete trovare [qui](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html?thread=30908953#t30908953). È venuta fuori con più angst che fluff, ma spero ti piaccia lo stesso, perché è dedicata a te, [](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/)**megan_moonlight**!  
>  Ambientata in modo molto generico nella quinta stagione.

Lo scotch è sul comodino, e sta diventando sempre più caldo, ma questo non dà fastidio a Bobby poiché gli piace guardare il turbinio d'ambra che la luce del tramonto crea attraverso il vetro.

C'è qualcosa di infinitamente pacifico nel fatto che il colore cambia sempre, e oggigiorno egli ha un disperato bisogno di questa calma, un bisogno che non hai mai provato prima. Sono così fottuti che se potesse perdersi nell'ambra (nella sua mente) - o nell'alcol (qualche volta non ha importanza... davvero non gli interessa) - sarebbe certamente sollevato, se non addirittura felice.

Dannato l'universo e tutti quanti in esso! Perché non possono avere una vita noiosa, ordinaria, per una volta? _Anche se solo per un po'._

Un braccio si poggia furtivamente attorno alla sua vita e un peso si sistema sulla sua spalla sinistra.

"Posso sentire il tuo mortale rimuginare fin da qui. Mi ha svegliato."

Bobby fa una smorfia.

"Mi dispiace molto che le mie preoccupazioni umane abbiano interrotto il tuo dolce dormire."

Crowley sospira.

"Non puoi fare nulla al momento, Robert, quindi rilassati."

Una mano comincia ad accarezzare il suo petto, ma una delle sue la ferma.

"Non posso ignorare il fatto che sono là fuori, a rischiare le loro vite come gli idioti che sono, dannazione!"

Un altro sospiro, ma la mano rimane intrappolata nella sua e non tenta di muoversi.

"Sono Winchester, Robert. Ritorneranno indietro vivi. Ammaccati forse, o pieni di lividi, o sanguinanti, o anche con un arto mancante, ma essenzialmente vivi."

Una pausa.

"Non è abbastanza?"

Non può dirlo ad alta voce, perché sarebbe come ammettere che gli sta bene che le loro vite siano fottute in continuazione. Non gli sta bene per niente, quindi la sua risposta è solo un suono, qualcosa come un grugnito.

Il corpo di Crowley si sistema in modo più saldo contro il suo e la sua mano si libera, iniziando le sue carezze ancora una volta.

In qualche modo, questo deve essere - _è_ \- abbastanza

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 11 Ottobre 2011


End file.
